


Sleepy Time

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Ball Sucking, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Lots of Touching, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, it's all consensual do not worry, princess kink, sleep sex lol, sucking the other person's thumb, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Levi has been working extra hard lately, his boyfriends wants to help him relax





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it's the 6 year anniversary of my moms death and like she was a bitch so we love honoring my dead mormon mother with hot gay interracial sex scenes. i write this to distract myself from thinking of her and cause I hate my step mom but that's irrelevant. Lol i'm fine, having a blast

Levi has been working a 48 hour shift, nonstop scut, surgery, running through the halls of the hospital trying to get certain doctors to certain places, trying to squeeze in 15 minute naps here and there. Levi has been able to see Nico throughout the last 24 hours, but he couldn't do more than a quick "hi" there or a wave there. He wanted more. As he stood in the E.R. charting, he could see Nico doing the same. Levi thought he looked so good today, his black hair pushed up into his normal style, face looking stoic, but Levi knows he can crack him open and read him when needed. His muscles testing the limits of his scrubs, his eyes wandering around the E.R., finally landing on Levi. Nico smiles and looks at his chart for one moment more before calling him over, noticing how tired Levi seems to be.

"Schmitt! Come here for a second," Levi puts his finished chart onto the counter on the nurses station and quickly makes his way across the E.R. to his beautiful half-Korean boyfriend. When he finally reaches him, Nico subtly puts his mouth against Levi's ear.

"How long have you been working, princess? You look so tired, do you need to go into an on-call room and have daddy relax you? Huh? Want him to stick his tongue in your ass as you fall asleep?" Levi was definitely turned on now, his dick starting to get excited. Nico licks his tongue along this boyfriends ear as he says these things, he brings Levi's earlobe into his mouth and bites on it, making Levi whimper quietly.

"I've been working almost 48 hours daddy, it's been so hard. I need you to help me sleep, I need my ass full as I sleep. Please daddy, make me feel good," Levi could be crying at this point, his need for sleep, time with his boyfriend, and his horniness is overwhelming him now. Nico could sense his desperation and grabbed his hand, leading a tired Levi to an on-call room. He hopes he can soothe his princess, it's all he hopes to do. Seeing him so worked up and stressed makes him upset.

They make their way into the on-call room, Levi immediately going to lay down on a bed. Luckily, no one was in there. Nico shuts the door and locks it behind him. He makes his way over to Levi who is laying on his back. Nico smiles sweetly at him, admiring how his boyfriend look so cuddly and sleepy. He loves how soft he looks, he loves how his glasses threaten to fall off but never do, expect that one time. He loves how plump his ass is and how Levi just about dies when any attention is given to it. He loves how needy and desperate he gets when they do something even remotely sexual. He loves how he can tease him for hours and hours, knowing that his princess won't be upset by that, rather, he would be grateful. 

Nico walks over to Levi on the bed, Levi's eyes are already closed, but he knew Nico was there when he felt a body straddling his hips. Next, he feels a pair of lips on his ear.

"Go to sleep, princess. Daddy will take care of you," Nico starts to scoot himself back on Levi and slides off his scrub pants, revealing his black briefs.

"Uh huh daddy, please take care of me," Levi is almost asleep by now, Nico stares at this beauty and rubs on his princess' penis through the briefs. He pulls down the briefs gently, leaving soft kisses along the way. Levi put his knees up, Nico's head is now resting between them, the rest of his body lays completely flat. 

"Good boy, princess. Always so good for me," Nico praises. Levi doesn't say much, he only lets out a soft whine. Nico could tell how tired he was now, barely even able to take a compliment.

Nico begins what he wanted to do and starts off with some soft kisses to the boys hole. He whispers how beautiful it is and praises it. He loves the taste of it, he could kiss it for hours. The soft muscle winks at him, begging for more. He slowly starts to make out with the hole, treating it as he could Levi's mouth. Licking, sucking, tasting every bit of it. His arms wrap around Levi's thighs, pulling him impossibly closer. He licks and prods at the hole, eating it like it's his last meal. Nico spits at the hole, then licks up his spit and shoves his tongue back into the hole. 

Levi is whimpering like no other above Nico. He loves how his body is just being used, loves how it can relax him and he loves how well Nico does it. Nico's tongue gets into all the right places, lapping at his whole, his teeth grazing upon the opening, making Levi moan loudly, he loves when Nico does that. Nico keeps his teeth on the opening for a bit longer while moving side to side to create friction. Levi is falling apart, begging for his daddy mindlessly in his sleep. One hand is now in Nico's hair, running his fingers through it, the other on the bed, gripping the sheets. 

The point wasn't to make him cum, it was so relax him. He may cum in the process, but all Nico wanted was to taste his boy and to soothe him. Nico puts his head up for a moment, Levi's hand still brushing through his hair. He places his thumb over Levi's hole, rubbing softly as he starts to press gentle kisses along Levi's thighs and balls. He takes one of Levi's balls into his mouth and sucks hard. He pulls at the skin, stretching it as much as it can, then releases it to hear a soft slap of it going back into place. His boyfriend shudders above. Nico takes the other ball, licks it gently for a few moments, appreciating the soft, hairless skin his boyfriend offers him. Loving the taste of sweat. He takes the ball into his mouth and sucks on it. He could never get enough of this. Nico has fallen asleep with Levi's balls in his mouth before, and he wanted to do nothing more than that in this moment. However, he knew his boyfriend needed to relax with something on his hole. Nico takes the ball out of his mouth and kisses them both gently, telling them how beautiful they are.

"Oh princess, your balls are so gorgeous, love the way the look, taste and feel. Daddy could never get enough of them, I love them so much," Nico wasn't sure if Levi heard him, but he had to say it, those balls were to die for.

Nico removes his thumb from Levi's hole and replaces it with his mouth. He continues to suck and lick and devour his boy's hole. It tastes unbelievably good to him. He sticks his tongue in as far as it could go, letting it explore the inside of the hole. His arms are back around the thighs now, loving the fact that only he could grip his princess like this. He was the only one who could lull him to sleep using his tongue. He knew what his boy needed at all times, and that was the best feeling ever. 

For instance, right now he knew his boy needed him to not to rough. He knew when that when his princess' hand stopped moving in his hair and his eyebrows furrowed, that he needed to be more gentle. Nico stopped tongue-diving the boy and instead began to give more kisses to the hole. He lightly licked occasionally, but he mainly stuck with kissing the hole. He softly caressed the boys body in hopes of relaxing him. He looks back up after a few moments, feeling a hand moving through his hair again, and his face is relaxed. Levi's mouth is open, eyes closed, glasses on the tip of his nose, he looks stunning to Nico. Nico continued to stare at him until he himself fell asleep on his babies hole, continuing to kiss it as he passed out.

Levi could still feel him kissing as he was asleep, too. He loved that when he woke up, Nico was always at his most intimate parts, ready to make him feel good.

Levi woke up an hour later, still feeling something kissing his hole, he looked down to see his hand in Nico's hair and Nico fast asleep and softly kissing the tight ring of muscle. He pushed his glasses up his nose. He felt lucky in this moment that he was able to find someone to do this with. His heart was full of love as he picked up one of Nico's hands. and stretched it out for him to bring to his mouth and kiss. He kissed it gently and softly, swirling his tongue around the skin. He took Nico's thumb and placed it in his mouth. He was trying to fall asleep again, then he heard Nico whisper something.

"Good boy, princess. Always need daddy with you in every way possible when you sleep, huh? What a good boy, I love you so much. You suck me so well," Nico and Levi fell asleep quickly after that, sharing a look of love. Nico continues to make out with Levi's hole, and Levi continues to suck on Nico's thumb.


End file.
